


bluff and check

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: (even if i could) make a deal with god [your blue-eyed boys related short-fic] [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is not okay, Captain America: The First Avenger, M/M, Mentally Ill Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Psychological Trauma, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if [Steve] is leaning on one elbow now and frowning and saying Bucky's name and then asking, "Are you okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	bluff and check

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of [**this series**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/132585), which is for short-fic associated with my fic [**your blue-eyed boys**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/107477), because I needed somewhere to stash it. 
> 
> This was comment-fic on a prompt of "too much".

It's possible that, looking at things objectively, he overdid it; it's possible that in the morning - whenever that is, vis-à-vis right now, which Bucky is _not_ moving enough to check on the clock, thanks - he's gonna be sore enough to regret it. He absolutely could not care less if he _tried_ , though, because no matter if he is, he guarantees he's hurt more for worse reasons. A lot more, and a lot worse. 

Bucky still wishes Erskine were alive so he could back the fucker into a wall and explain in detail why he's really God-damned lucky and blessed that _Bucky's_ not going to kill him for the shit he pulled, but even with that, he'll admit that there are some major advantages to not having to worry if Steve's going to break. And he'll sure as Hell number _up_ (hah) _for enough sex to effectively melt brains_ among them. Even Steve looks kind of concussed and unfocused, even if he probably could get up and, Bucky doesn't know, run a fucking marathon or something. 

And even if he is leaning on one elbow now and frowning and saying Bucky's name and then asking, "Are you okay?"

The first thing that crosses Bucky's mind is he must've dozed out on Steve trying to get his attention and he says, "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just half asleep - what'd'you want?" 

But there's a little more focus to the frown, and a little hesitation, and Steve says, "No, it's not - I meant, I don't know, general." 

_That_ trickles ice a little way down Bucky's spine and he works not to act like it does, not to act like he's any more alert when he frowns back and says, "I'm fine, why're you asking? Someone say something to make you think I'm not?" pawning the question off on irritation because he can, because Falsworth's still got a lieutenant's fuss and Dernier's got too many fucking nieces and nephews for his own good, and this has got to come from them.

"No," Steve says, which is at least partially a lie and Bucky's going to smack Monty and/or Frenchie when he gets a chance, fucking busybodies; Steve ducks his head and shrugs and just says, "I get worried sometimes." 

"Yeah, well," Bucky replies, as dismissive as he can. "I'm fine, so stop and go to sleep, we're supposed to be able to eat breakfast without falling asleep in it tomorrow morning. Even _you_ need sleep, supersoldier." And he ruffles Steve's hair to distract him, along with the mocking nickname, and Steve shoves his shoulder, making a face, before he settles down and closes his eyes. 

It takes Bucky a little longer, but Steve's deep-sleep breathing is restful enough, and eventually he drops off.


End file.
